


The Hannibet: A Hannibal Abecedarium

by faerymorstan, strangelock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abecedarium, Canon-Typical Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerymorstan/pseuds/faerymorstan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelock/pseuds/strangelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my nameday present from <a href="http://faerymorstan.tumblr.com">faerymorstan</a> with art by <a href="http://inchells.tumblr.com">inchells</a> and I love it. It is perfect. Part of my present was letting me typeset it; a thing which makes my brain happy. Here's a <a href="https://db.tt/m3pkpO5J">PDF version</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hannibet: A Hannibal Abecedarium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangelock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelock/gifts).



* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
